


Bus Ride

by yutoist



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Bus, High School, M/M, Pentagon, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutoist/pseuds/yutoist
Summary: two male students meet each other during their bus trip on the way to school and home everyday





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so it's like my first pentagon (yuki) fanfic and also i only wrote once in my life time so it's like my second post story. for each chapter it won't be too long, it's only short stories and i feel like it would kinda suck but hope you enjoy it!

*Hyunggu POV*

 

I was waiting for my bus,

 

It was a tiring day at school.

 

When my bus came,

 

I moved my feet in.

 

I sat next to the window,

 

The sky was getting darker.

 

The light from buildings started to set on.

 

It was beautiful.

 

I was so focused when suddenly the bus stopped.

 

I turned my gaze to the entrance,

 

...and that was the first time I saw you.


	2. it's you again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next day we met again!

The next morning I was in the bus going to school.

 

I saw you again.

 

It made me wonder. Did we always in the same bus before?

 

But how could I never see you?

 

Or I was just too focus on my little world?

 

You wore your uniform and I wore mine too.

 

I was standing two steps ahead from you and you were sitting near the window.

 

You faced outside the window.

 

The sunlight hit your face, it made your eyes shining.

 

You have beautiful eyes, I thought.

 

I tried not to stare.

 

But it was hard.

 

I hurriedly looked away as you turned your face to me.

 

Like someone who got caught stealing.

 

My heart was beating so fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i caught you staring at me and this time i won this battle

I woke up late today.

 

There was so many people in the bus.

 

It was so crowded but still left a little room to move.

 

You were standing near to me.

 

We were pretty close this time.

 

Only one person was standing between us.

 

I just realized that you're much taller than me.

 

It made me feel small.

 

My phone vibrated.

 

One message from my friend, asking about my whereabouts.

 

After replying to him, I lifted up my face but this time I caught you staring at me.

 

I looked back at you.

 

None of us tried to avoid it.

 

It was like a battle.

 

I bet my face became so red but I couldn't lose this time too.

 

We kept staring at each other until the bus stopped, you turned your body walking off of the bus.

 

I smiled at myself. I won.


End file.
